


翻译-Root (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 她耳里有个烦人的声音，床上有位脸上带疤的女人，当两者都被带走时，她心里只有无边的愤怒代号靛蓝的特工有一个喜爱调情的人工智能操作系统，但也不是这么简单（灵感来源于电影《她》）
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 6





	翻译-Root (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Root](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109191) by [FujinoLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujinoLover/pseuds/FujinoLover). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

在加入海军陆战队的第四年，Shaw收到了一个通知，接着便被塞进了一架飞机。她怀疑这和她几个月前做的那一系列测试有关，她也听说过一些保密机构中的秘密组织的招募计划，比如CIA中的B613、ISA中的 _行动处_ ，还有那些Command和Control之类的代号。

她在一个路边公园里和一个西装男见了面，对方自称Hersh。她新工作的薪水多了好几个零，入职也不需要进一步的测试或是会谈，只有一系列需要签署的秘密文件和握手时简单的一句 _欢迎加入行动处，_ _Agent Shaw_ 。她没什么好抱怨的，虽然她觉得自己或许更适合B613。

接下来的一年她都在接受Hersh的训练。基于她医学院和海军陆战队的经历，他能教她的并不多。他的课程大多是一些特工的技巧，比如怎样从人群中一眼发现目标，比如喝东西前要如何先润唇分辨任何可能的征兆。他还教她在受到拷问时神游到其他地方去，给自己寻找一处安全之地，但这便是他所说的全部。他没有告诉她所谓的安全之地应该长什么样，也没说到底是字面意义上的地点还只是一个简单的概念。

Hersh花了好几个月时间给她做了一系列关于拷问的模拟，她得躺在某个精神病院某个秘密房间的床上，给脑子连上一堆的仪器，无聊得想死。她档案里没提，但她其实对这事儿挺乐在其中。和那些缺失的感情不同，她应付起疼痛来简直得心应手。疼痛是她最为熟悉的伙伴，她明白应当作何处理，也知道如何修复，几针缝线、一点纱布完全就能打发。直到大概七千多次模拟后，她才终于对属于自己安全之地有了点儿概念。Hersh没有细问，只是简单祝贺她通过了训练。

和B613相比，行动处的工作目前只有一点不如人意——它给每一个特工都配了个技术人员。一个星期天的早上，Shaw在一间咖啡厅里和她的新搭档见了面。Michael Cole长得还不错，一头深色的头发，蓝色的眼睛盯着她看了好一会儿，而其原因肯定和她面前那盘香蕉巧克力煎饼无关。

“干嘛？”Shaw边吃边问，“和女人搭档有意见？”这不是她第一次碰见性别歧视，而就经验而言，这事得尽早解决。

“噢不是不是，”Cole的眼睛瞪大了，他赶紧摆手示意自己没有恶意，“我只是没想到而已，但这挺好的，你挺好的。”他笑着伸出手，“伙计，很高兴认识你。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，但依然和他紧紧地握了个手。

“Hersh让我把这个给你。”他把一套全新的操作系统放在了桌上，是一个巴掌大的长条形盒子和几副耳机，“你知道怎么用吗？”

“我在海军呆过。”

“我知道，Shaw，但他们这是最新的型号，黑色耳机是连OS的，白色的是我们之间的加密通信。”他还在继续解释，眼里写着的全是兴奋，“你需要我带你过一下激活流程吗？”

Shaw心不在焉地听着他唠叨，最后叹了口气，“谢了，Cole，”她把钱压在咖啡杯下，把OS系统揣进怀里便直接离开了卡座，“我能自己激活。”

“哦……好吧。”

“该见的时候再见咯。”她没等Cole回答便直接离开了。

那天稍晚些的时候，Shaw飞去了纽约，Cole在前一班飞机已先行过去。他们完成了第一个任务——在中央公园里阻止一个叫Rick Dillinger的人和中国人进行交易，然后清理所有相关方。除了坐在厢车里盯着他的小摄像头看戏之外，Cole没机会做太多。Shaw解决了所有的问题，只除了一个买家带着笔记本跑了。但如果他们早点让她过来的话，她完全能解决所有人。她在汇报里将这一点阐释得很清楚，但或许措辞不太优雅，让Cole尴尬得耳朵发红。

在下一个号码前，她呆在ISA的一个安全屋里。那是一间小小的单身公寓，除了地板的床垫和空荡荡厨房外什么也没有，但热水澡还不错，缓解了她因时差带来的疲劳。她穿着背心短裤出来，用毛巾擦头发的时候看到了那套她还没来得及激活的OS系统（她的上线Wilson为这事唠叨了她好久），它混在她从外套里掏出的那几把枪中间。她把毛巾扔向那把唯一的椅子，盘腿坐在了床垫上。

Shaw把黑色的耳机塞进右耳，将控制器握在手里。它比智能手机多了太多功能，屏幕很宽，两遍都有摄像头，采用的压电电池每在移动时就会自行充电，只要有一点点的动作都能保证控制器长期运行。在识别到她的体温后，控制器屏幕亮了起来。她按了按耳机，一个声音立刻响了起来。

「欢迎来到北极光人工智能操作系统，在系统初始化之前，请通过以下步骤确认您的身份。请说出您的名字。」

“Sameen Shaw。”

「请将您的右手大拇指按在屏幕上。」

Shaw照做了。她看着OS扫描她的指纹，然后出现绿色方框的‘ _扫描完成_ ’。

「请将操作器放置在您脸部的正前方。」

在OS进行面部扫描的时候，Shaw尽力别让自己瞪得太明显。完成后，系统以耳机里的滴滴声提醒了她。

「您的个性化操作系统正在初始化。」

载入界面在屏幕上闪了几秒后便显示装载完成，屏幕暗了下来，接着便有五颜六色的极光闪动起来，和他们的组织名称倒是挺相称。Shaw等着可能的后续步骤。

「欢迎加入行动处，靛蓝5A，你可以叫我Root。」

Shaw挑了挑眉。海军时每个人用的OS系统都一样，没有名字。不过她也听说过高级情报机构会使用个性化的系统，但名字大多是希腊神话中来的。Shaw没有多想，她把这归咎于Cole一直唠叨的什么专用于北极光组织的特殊升级。

“我是Shaw。”和一个电脑说话感觉挺奇怪，但军用OS系统的目的便是尽可能地为特工的任务和个人生活提供便利，再奇怪她也得忍着。

但Shaw没有想到的是，耳里的声音突然有了变化。「我知道，」这句话和前面的欢迎提示语不同，听起来充满了生气，就像是一个活生生的女人在说话一样，「我看过你档案，我……我大约是你的忠实粉丝。」

这话里甚至还带着些幽默感，让Shaw的脑海里浮现出了一个女人在对她笑的样子。她摇摇头，把这诡异的画面甩出脑海。她没什么别的好说，只轻轻回了句“谢谢”。Shaw将接下来的时间耗在了系统的校准工作上，等一切完事之后，她迫不及待地将耳机取了出来，切断了和OS的连接。

*

Research从不出错，号码从未停止，Shaw欣然接受忙碌的每一天。在海军的时候，她会在一段时间里被派驻到某个特定的地方，但在行动处，她会经常在一天之内从世界的一头到另一头。一开始Cole适应得不太好，但几周后他也渐渐习惯了节奏，和她一起对咖啡因上了瘾。

Shaw虽不太喜欢这样的搭档配置，但若规定必须得有个搭档，Cole却是一个十分不错的人选。他非常聪明，虽不太喜欢和号码直接接触，但对他们做的事也抱有同样信念。在号码的血沾了她一身时，他不会在她回来时有任何瑟缩。每到一个新地方，他还会把当地的美食地点列出来给她。而且在感情关系上他们都是实用主义者，都认为恋爱属于业余人士——他们从不会在任何地方停留一周以上，任何超过一夜情（最多三晚）的东西都毫无必要。Shaw对大多数人都不怎么关心，但在不久的将来，她想自己并不会对他有多反感。他至少不会很烦，但她新生活中另一个附带项就完全另当别论。

「Sameen，晚上好，」Root打了个招呼，「贩毒的时候有没有想我呀？」

“没错，”Shaw面无表情，她一点儿也不想问Root怎么知道她会在业余时间去揍一些毒贩子，“拿你当我肠子里的蛔虫那么想。”

「我真喜欢你的比喻。」

“够了，你到底是要给我号码还是要把我说到烦死？”

「小点儿声，」Shaw听得出Root还在开玩笑，「你现在就有个号码。看你的控制器，照着我给你的地图走，2楼2B房间，Mike已经在等你了。」

Shaw看见他们白色的厢车停在对街，但Cole没在里面。

公寓有设监控……她大约知道他在哪儿了。

她果然在公寓后门那个破烂的房间里找到了他。他正坐在一堆监控设备的电缆和清洁用具中间。

“找到目标了吗？”

Cole指着一个四分屏的监控屏幕，“廉价的监控系统没有保存功能，但到现在为止都没人进出那个房间，”他转头对着自己的电脑，“租约签了两年，在一个叫Jack Connor的大学生名下。他没什么前科，但已经失踪一年了。”

“失踪学生预付的房租……”Shaw敲了敲耳机，“好吧，你不肯告诉我号码是谁，”她对Root说，“那至少能告诉我接下来做什么？”

「非法入室。」

在得到确认后，Shaw取下黑色耳机换上了另一个，激活了通话功能。它在设计上完全独立，甚至将OS系统也排除在外。Shaw很喜欢这一点，因为这是他和Cole的连线，而这便意味着她不需要担心有什么人在他们任务期间接触到他们的谈话内容。她将没用的耳机和操作器一起打包放好，检查枪支无误后，对Cole点点头便上了二楼。

门随着难听的声音开了。Shaw从后腰拿出枪，慢慢走进去，脱离了走道的监控范围。一旦她完全进到屋里，Cole便不能再看到她的行动。

“门锁了，里面有手机，”她检查着空荡荡的屋里，“还少了什么？”

「身后。」

Shaw没时间质疑为什么警告她的人是Root而不是Cole，她直接做出了行动，回身即时躲过了袭击。她抓住袭击者、利用对方本身的速度给男人来了个过肩摔。他立刻便跳了起来，向她重新发起进攻。她躲过了他的拳头，但他也挡住了她的肘击，下一拳便直接砸在了她脸上。她对着他的腹部回击，拉着他便是两膝盖。他呻吟一声便摊在地上不动了。

“Shaw，”这次是Cole，“你没事吧？”

“穿廉价西装、训练有素，”Shaw还在喘气，“这是CIA交接点。”

“CIA？什——”

「你最好用上消音器。」

Shaw依然没有多问，只照着Root的吩咐做了。不到一秒后，洗手间传来了冲水声，又走出来一个男人。在他拿枪前，Shaw对着他的腹部来了一枪。他倒在搭档旁边，还清醒，但失血和疼痛让他动弹不得。

“下次再想让我闯进一间全是CIA特工的房间……”Shaw确定Root还在，即便她不明白她是怎么切进来的，“事先提醒下会比较好。”

「我们知道你能照顾好自己。」

“Shaw？”Root说完后Cole的才声音响起来，“Shaw，发生什么了？”

“Cole，帮个小忙。”她拿出操作器给两个男人拍了照。那个还清醒的人不太愿意配合，她得把他敲晕后才好好拍到了他的脸。“我觉得我找到了号码，”她把照片发了过去，“你能确认他们的身份吗？”

“我没办法……呃——”Cole的声音有些颤抖，但键盘声却十分平稳。他们有过无数个号码，从不干净的政客到偏执的恐怖分子，什么人都遇到过，但他们从未碰到其他特勤机构的人。他们这次闯入了CIA交接点还放倒了他们两个人，他完全有理由紧张。“我找不到任何东西，他们是CIA的人，Shaw，我——”

“你现在有什么？”

“还在找，”屏幕上开了好几个窗口，他在尽可能快地阅读着所有信息，“Shaw，我找不到任何证明他们不干净的信息。”

“冷静，给我点有用的东西。”

“好——等等，”某个关于银行申明的页面吸引了他的注意，是一个海外账户的汇款，“好了，我找到了。”过去六个月以来，每三天便有钱汇入这两个特工的账户上，金额都很小，不至于引起什么注意。他追踪汇款来源到了俄罗斯黑手党，那群人很明显不太愿意看着自己的人被送进CIA的移动黑牢。他把发现结果告诉了Shaw。这次行动没有引发两个特勤局之间的战争，这让他觉得如释重负，“接下来怎么做？”

“我们离开。弄成他们相互残杀的样子，CIA会弄明白的。”

Shaw对着第一个特工的胸前来了两枪，将枪擦干净后塞入了那个濒临死亡的特工手里。他要不了多久便会死于失血过多。她重新锁上门，将把手也擦了个干干净净。Cole也做了 同样的事。就所有人而言，他们从未来过这里。

Cole爬进厢车的副驾，用手背擦掉额上的汗。在Shaw开车回旅馆的路上，他带上自己的OS耳机做了个简单的任务汇报。

“我们晚上可以休息，”他关掉耳机，把操作器放回包里，“明天得处理一个拉托维亚的政客，据说他会在选票箱里塞点东西。”

“有意思极了。”Shaw从眼角瞥到Cole取下了耳机，她立刻想到了先前Root的事，“它会和你说话吗？”她依然看着路，但用手向他手上的耳机示意了一下。虽然到这个时候路上已没太多车辆，但就经验而言，她知道一点点分心都可能会导致一场足以弄死他们俩的车祸。

“每天都会。”Cole轻松地回答。

“任务中也会吗？”

这个问题让Cole警觉起来。他皱起了眉头，“它会在任务中和你说话？这就是你先前间歇没声音的原因？Shaw，你不应该在任务中戴那个耳机。”

“我知道，”Shaw翻了个白眼，“我没戴，它黑进了我们的线路中。”

“我从没听说过这样的事情，让我检查一下，或许我可以——”

“不用了，没事，”Shaw发现自己回答的速度比她预想中的快了太多，“或许只是个小故障而已，我回去升级下系统。”

但不管她做过多少次升级或是重启，也不管她打了多少个补丁，Root依然能随心所欲地展示她有多烦人透顶。

*

_卡塔尔是她父亲被调回国内前的最后一个派驻基地。_ _Sameen_ _站在这里的公园里，正中的旋转轮吸引了她的注意。它看起来挺好玩。旋转轮一圈又一圈地转着，孩子们随着它转速的加快而高声欢笑。她还在继续观察。_

_她根本就懒得在这里结交任何朋友，因为这完全就是浪费时间——他们都是军事基地的孩子，永远无从得知何时便会前往下一个陌生的地点。尽管如此，她依然会和他们一起玩耍。她从不会像其他孩子一样高兴得尖叫，连微笑都不会，但不管玩什么，她都总是最棒的那一个。她跑得最快，秋千荡得最高，单杠上坚持得最久。但旋转轮却让她倍感意外。一圈圈的旋转将她淹没，走下台时她只觉得晕眩和恶心。_

_她的身体背叛了她，这让她对自己失望又愤怒。从那之后，她便彻底远离了旋转轮。_

_不到一周后的某天，她强迫自己在旋转轮上坐了一天。从日出到日落，她吐光了她的早饭和午饭，直到最后只剩干呕，灰色的_ _T_ _恤上还沾了点呕吐物。她父亲在日落后找到了还没回家的她。她苍白的脸色、乱糟糟的头发和衣服上黄色的痕迹都让他紧紧皱起了眉。_

_旋转轮停下后，她笑着朝父亲走了过去。她赢了。她没再觉得晕了。她仅凭着固执和决心的力量便战胜了自己的一个弱点。旋转不再会让她觉得恶心，因为她早已没有任何可以吐出来的东西。_

_父亲没问、也没责骂她。他只将她抱了起来，分毫不在意期间沾到他制服上呕吐物。他强壮的手臂稳稳地保卫着她，而她从未体会到如此充盈的安全感、理解和爱——_

脸上的一拳把Shaw拉出了她的安全之地。

“谁说你可以睡觉的，嗯？”

Shaw抬头瞪着那个男人。才二十个小时而已，她已经觉得全身都在疼。一只眼睛肿得睁不开，周围估计已经紫了一圈。她的后肩上还插着把刀，这是号码（安克雷奇的武装组织）在她猝不及防时留给她的。十三比一不是一场公平的战斗，她干掉了八个，徒手弄瞎了一个。但包括他们头领在内的剩下四人并不介意群殴一个女人。当她恢复意识时，她被束线带绑在陌生房间的椅子上，浑身都是淤青，脸上还有道火辣辣的伤口。

背上的伤口已经没再流血，但没经过适当处理，估计已经开始感染，让她觉得发热。这是她这么快便回退到她的安全之地的原因，她急需补充水分以及一针抗生素。Cole在找她，或许Wilson和Hersh都在找她。他们不会花太长时间，但她却等不了那么久，感染的伤口要不了多久便会让她染上败血症。她唯一的出路便是自救，但这个房间里除了一张桌子和头顶的灯之外什么都没有。

一个年轻点儿的人走了进来，把手里的OS控制器和耳机交给了他们的头领。Shaw瞪着他手里的控制器。

“有什么发现吗？”

“加密很容易破解，”那个年轻人笑了，“只是个声音性感的傻逼OS系统而已。”

“Root，”Shaw说，声音因缺水而嘶哑，“她的名字是Root。”

年轻人嗤之以鼻，“傻逼系统的傻逼名字。”他说完便出去了，门吱呀着重新关上。

“所以现在打算开口了吗，小丫头片子？”头领叼着烟，但门牙少了两颗，每说一个字都会有烟从嘴里冒出来，“谁派你来的？”

“你真想和她聊聊的话，给我个电话就成了。”

“然后让他们追踪电话？婊子，我们没那么蠢。你得先告诉我们是谁派你来的，但我知道肯定不是海军。”他指了指她手臂上的美国海军纹身。

没等到Shaw的回应，他将还燃着的香烟按在了她的右肩胛骨上，直到烟头熄灭了才拿开，房里顿时便充斥着一股烧焦的肉味。这根烟头让他们先前弄出的那块烧伤面积更大了，但她不打算给这个男人任何的满足感，咬牙忍痛没让自己叫出来。他不满地哼了声，弹掉手里的烟头。它落在地上，和几小时前他们用在她身上的那些烟头混在了一起。

“告诉我们是谁派你来的——”他把OS系统放在桌上，“——然后你才能打电话，那之后，我会给你一个痛快。”他轻轻在她脸上拍了两下，紧跟着一个反手用力扇了她一巴掌，然后开门离开了。

Shaw啐了口血。用力拉了下手上的束缚，但这没有任何效果，束线带早已欠进她的肉里。她的双腿也被绑在椅子腿上，扼杀了站起来把椅子砸烂在墙上的可能。脱逃无望，她恼火地呻吟了一声。然后她便听到了一个声音，一开始她以为是折磨、脱水和疲惫让她有些耳鸣，但那个滴滴的声音一直都重复着一个规律的节奏——摩斯电码。

. . . . _ _ _ . . _ .

“S…A…”Shaw不太能跟得上电码的节奏，但它又重复了几次，直到Shaw弄明白了电码的意思。“Sam…Sameen？”她转头看向桌子上的控制器。屏幕闪了两下，就像在对她抛媚眼一样——或许它就是在抛媚眼。Shaw轻笑了声，摇摇头，“Root……”

Root继续发着电码，一开始是以十五千赫兹的声音和屏幕闪烁一起发送信息，当发现Shaw不太能长时间睁眼后，Root便只以声音进行交流。Shaw用手指在椅子扶手上重复信息的节奏。

水，左口袋，刀，头骨，鼻子，下颌，枪，楼上两人，一人已离开。

这些单词并没有什么特别含义，直到那个头头又走了回来，手上拿着杯水。“考虑得如何了？”

Shaw抬头冲他笑了笑，而他把这当成了她的让步，走过来把水递到了她嘴边。冰凉的玻璃杯让她开裂的嘴唇分外舒服，她急切地喝着水，让他不得不走近将杯子倾斜起来。他靠得太近，让她很容易便从他左边口袋里摸到了一把刀。他根本没注意到，也同样没有注意到她把最后一口水含在了嘴里。她直接一口水吐在了他脸上，逼得他后退一步，用手去擦脸上的水。

“你太迟了，”Shaw说，“她已经和我通过话了。”

在这几秒里，她已经用刀隔断了她手腕上的束线带，空出来的手抓住了男人的夹克，拉着他便用额头砸在他脸上，成功弄断了他的鼻梁。他想要伸手拿枪，但她的拳头先一步打碎了他的下巴。她抢过枪对着他眉心扣动了扳机。枪声在屋里显得分外刺耳，很快便有杂乱的脚步声接近。

楼上的两人下来开门时，她才刚刚割断了一边腿上的束线带。她抬枪射中了第一个人的脑袋，那人倒下时露出了后面那人的身影，但他动得太快，让她不太能准确瞄准，所以她对着他胸口来了两枪。随着他倒下后便不再有其他的声音。她割断了膝盖上的最后一根束线带，一瘸一拐地走向桌子。满地的尸体不会让她感到不适，她无所谓地一脚跨过了那个头头的身体。

她拿起控制器和耳机，“Root？”

「嗨，这不是我最爱的囚犯吗？感觉如何？」

“不是那么糟。”Shaw靠在桌子边缘，看着控制器上闪烁的极光。二十小时的折磨依然让她浑身酸痛，也不太能喘得过气。她冲屏幕笑了笑，“多谢帮忙。”

「我可不能忍受别人伤害你，我是说……除了我之外，谁都不行。」

Shaw用好的那只眼睛翻了个白眼。Root都不是真的，除了千万行代码、一屋子的服务器以及耳里那烦人的声音外什么都不是。但在许多时候，比如现在这样的时候，她总能想象出Root坐在电脑前的样子——双腿翘在桌上，嘴边有着挑逗的笑容。

Shaw还挺喜欢这个场景。

*

「嗨，Shaw？约会进行得怎么样？」

Shaw眯着眼蹬掉了鞋子。她先前没有带耳机出去，因此在晚上回家的第一时刻便打开了耳机。这不是说没有Root在耳里唠叨很奇怪，她只是想看看有没有号码而已。但现在……她万分后悔这个决定。

“那根本就不是约会，只是——”

「乐子而已。」

“你是在查岗吗？”

「噢Sameen，我只是在担心你，我听说你还没吃晚饭，所以我自作主张给你点了些吃的。」

话音未落便有敲门声响起，Shaw拔出大腿上的枪，从猫眼向外查看。外面是个送外卖的男人，他坐立不安地动了动，又敲了敲门。

「朴氏熟食店的毕翠丝·莉莉，他们能外送了。」

Shaw把门拉开一条缝，让枪保持在对方的视线范围外。送外卖的小哥推推自己眼镜，把刘海扒拉到一旁，紧张地对她笑了笑。Shaw这才意识到自己还穿着和Thomas那个所谓约会时穿的黑裙，而且她的头发也有些散乱。

“呃，Shaw小姐？”他把一个棕色的纸袋递了过来，被她一把夺过，“这些都付过了，还有，呃，我——还有什么可以帮到你的吗？”

她把三明治拿出来，空下来的棕色纸袋直接丢回给了他。他手忙脚乱地将纸袋抱在胸前。“走开，Milhouse。”说完后，她便摔上了门。

最爱的三明治飘出来的气味让她的胃发出了饥饿的咆哮。她和Thomas只在酒吧里喝了两瓶香槟，他们俩都懒得掩饰欲望也懒得玩一点儿前置的暧昧剧情，直接问了对方愿不愿意离开这里去附近的酒店继续“约会”，所以现在她是真的饿了。她直接盘腿坐在地上，完全忽略了已经上翻到大腿以上的裙子。枪被扔在一旁，她忙着撕包装，而Root喋喋不休。

「熏牛肉，多加芥末，足够多的辣椒，完全没有蛋黄酱，你最喜欢的口味。」

Shaw连牙都用上了，很快便撕开了包装纸，咬了一大口三明治。Root这个OS系统实在是太棒了，如果不是她热衷于插足Shaw的工作和私生活外，她估计也会是个不错的女朋友。

Shaw吃太快，被呛住了。

「Sameen，你还好吗？」

“好极了，”Shaw尽快把剩下的三明治也塞进了嘴里，“我得洗个澡。”她用手背擦了擦嘴，顺手把包装纸扔进了垃圾桶，然后拿出耳机和控制器一起放在床头柜上。

那个晚上，她没能幸运地逃脱和Root的第二次交谈。就在她刚爬进被窝的时候，控制器的屏幕就亮了。她没有理会，但控制器接着便开始了无休止的震动，在震下床头柜前刚刚被她抓住。Shaw恼火地叹了口气，带上黑色的耳机重新躺好。

“干嘛？”

「我今晚可以看着你睡觉吗？」

“这他妈也太诡异了吧。”

「你睡觉的时候我太孤单了。」

Root最近一直都挺奇怪——就像一个操作系统能生闷气一样。Shaw叹了口气，恼火得直摇头，但她依然拿过控制器将它靠在了旁边那个闲置的枕头上，让摄像头能正对着她的方向。

“好了，这样高兴了？”

「Sameen，谢谢你，晚安。」

“安。”

Shaw几小时后便醒了过来。她呻吟了一声，睡眼惺忪地寻找是什么吵醒了她。屋里没有任何异常，她翻了个身，迅速意识到了吵醒她的罪魁祸首到底是什么。

「Shaw，很抱歉打扰你。」

Shaw又呻吟了一声，生气地挠着耳朵，她睡着时忘了把耳机取下来了。“新号码？”她在黑夜中冲控制器眨了眨眼。

「不是，只是我……我睡不着，然后我——」

“你需要睡觉吗？”

「我最近除了睡觉也没别的事可做，」Root笑了起来，「我只是在想……我想见你。」

“ _你_ 想见我？可以这样吗？”

困倦疲惫的大脑花了一会儿才意识到了这想法有多荒诞愚蠢，她哼了一声。Root当然可以见她，但只能在模拟中才有可能。Root没再说话，所以她平躺着盯着天花板发呆。可能是因为晚上才和人做了爱，也可能是因为睡前的那个三明治，尽管平白无故被在半夜里叫醒，她现在依然心情不错。所以Shaw决定让Root开心一点儿。

仅此一次。

“你觉得自己是什么？”Shaw好奇地发问，但迎接她的依然是沉默，“Root？在吗？”

「有些时候，我很希望这个——我希望我们不仅是现在这样，」Root叹了口气，「我希望我们的关系不止如此。」

Shaw不知应该如何回应这样的告白，所以她换了个话题，“我觉得褐色头发会很适合你。”

「你说得没错，」Root的声音里带着惊讶和开心，「褐色的眼睛也不错。」

Shaw轻轻哼了一声，因疲倦而闭上了眼。她的脑海里充盈着Root的模样，这画面太过美丽，这次她完全不想离开。

「你知道……我比你高。」

Shaw迅速睁开了眼，“绝不可能。”但她知道自己在笑。

「绝对可能。」

“好吧，或许某天……当你给自己弄了个人身的时候，我们可以见面。”

「你是说或许某天可以吗？」

“是的，Root，当然。”Shaw打了个哈欠，又闭上了眼。她翻了个身面对控制器，柔软的枕头和睡意一起包围了她，“或许某天可以，你满意了吗？”

「是的，Sameen，我满意了。」

那天晚上，Shaw梦见了一个有着褐色头发和褐色眼睛的高个子女人。她本想一拳抹除掉那女人脸上的坏笑，但最后她却吻了她。那个吻的感觉在她惊醒后依然没有散去——她手指上仿佛还有皮衣领子的触感，嘴唇上也恍若还有一双柔软的唇。

她睡前依然忘了取下耳机，Root的声音便在这个时候响了起来。她没有回答，取下了耳机。

Thomas的臀部和腹肌都性感万分，而且同她一样还会在纽约再呆一晚上。所以她用一次性手机打了他留下的那个号码。和他的又一个愉快的夜晚足够让她忘记那些关于的Root的奇异画面和梦境，但这不妨碍Root的声音每时每刻都出现在她耳里。

*

 _或许某天_ 发生在一个星期一。

纽约似乎是Root最喜欢的地方，她一度声称这里是她的出生地（Shaw记得她曾经对德克萨斯州也说过同样的话）。每当Shaw被派到纽约的时候她总会非常高兴，而纽约又是全美人口第四的州，这里便经常会是她的派驻地。Shaw在乔治敦处理号码的时候，Root又一次地黑进了她和Cole的连线。

「嘿，sweetie，忙吗？」

“有点儿。”

Shaw盯着狙击枪的瞄准镜，准星对着号码。Cole在前一周发现号码闯进医院偷了X射线机的铯。现在，他正坐在一辆没有号码牌的轿车中，副驾驶位上便是一个放射性炸弹。

“Root，省省这些口头前戏吧，打给我干嘛？”

号码的手颤抖着伸向引爆器，Shaw的子弹传过轿车摇下的车窗射入了他的太阳穴。他在碰到引爆器前便倒在一旁不动了。

「难道两位姑娘就不能休息一下，好好叙叙吗？」

“我才杀了一个恐怖分子，而且你也不是一个真的姑娘。”Shaw拆掉狙击枪，一件件地放进箱子，她得在别人发现尸体之前解除掉炸弹，“所以，不行，我们没时间叙叙。”

「好吧，那也没必要这么凶嘛。你为什么这么抗拒谈感情呢？」

“感情？”Shaw拉下了脸，扣上狙击枪的箱子，“我反社会，我没感情。”

「而我是……」

“一个烦人透顶的操作系统。”

Shaw在进公寓紧急出口前拉下了兜帽，希望这样能阻止Root继续烦她。

Root叹了口气，「我们天生一对，你总有一天会明白这一点。」

“我现在不想和你说这个。”

「Sameen，择日不如撞日。」

Shaw一把拉开厢车的后门，把Cole吓了一大跳。她得意地笑了，把狙击枪的盒子递过去，接过另一个挎包，边戴手套边往街对面的轿车走去。她首先拿出铯放进防辐射盒中塞入挎包，然后有条不紊地拆掉了炸弹其他的部件。她沿着街道向下走，将炸弹的零件一个一个地丢进不同的垃圾桶。她在等红绿灯的时候看见Cole将他们的厢车开到了下一个路口。

她想，如果她不说话的话，Root或许也会保持沉默。但她并没有如此幸运。

「但你说得没错，」Root说，「虽然我还想再和你说些姑娘间的话题，但你得在今天下午五点前去曼哈顿的沙福客酒店的1458号房间，去找Claire Saunders。“

“她是个号码？”

「不太是。」

“呃，好吧，那我为什么要去找她？”

「相信我，我们一起能找许多乐子。」

“好吧，随便你，”Shaw摇摇头，她当然不会从Root那儿得到一个直接的回答，“我会准时过去的。”

那天稍晚，Shaw在五点的前一分钟到了沙福客酒店的十四层，沿着过道向房间走去。她耳里塞着黑色的耳机，兜里揣着把枪。在敲了三次们后，她握住了枪。在原来的教训下，她绝不可能在不带着武器的情况下贸然照着Root模糊又危险的指令行事。

门开后，她看到了一个美丽的女人，穿着短裙和灰色的套装衬衫——她看起来很职业，像政府的人。Shaw将枪握得更紧了，一有任何异常便准备开枪。

“Claire，你好。”

「进来吧。」

Shaw眯着眼，头向着耳机的方向偏了偏。Claire正对着她笑，但根本就没有开口。

「没事的sweetie。」Root再次开口，声音填满了Shaw的耳朵。与此同时，那个女人将门拉得更开，脸上的笑容饱含邀请，「是我。」

过道和房里都没有摄像头，控制器在Shaw的包里，Root根本就看不到她，但她依然还在说话，就像她就在这里一样——就像她便是Claire。

“Root，”Shaw咬牙发问，“你他妈在干嘛？”

「你说要等我有了人身那天，但我还有更好的办法，」Root听起来很是得意，但语调却依然带着点忧伤，「这是Claire Saunders，她更常用的名字是Whiskey，她是Dollhouse的玩偶，我想你对这个组织很熟悉。」

“听过那么一两次。”

「那你一定知道她可以成为你希望的任何人。」

Shaw看着Whiskey——褐色的头发和眼睛，比她高。她的嘴角不自觉地开始上翘，“她可以是你。”

一切都顿时豁然开朗，Shaw走进了屋里。在Whiskey关门的时候，她将整个房间都细细扫视了一圈——这是一个她永远也无法抑制的习惯。在确认一切安全后，她拿出枪放在茶几上，然后脱掉了外套。Whiskey一直静静地看着她，却在这个时候倒吸了一口气。这无疑是因为她，而这个认知让Shaw笑得有些得意。她把外套和茶几上的枪扔在一处，回头走向Whiskey站的地方。女人的双手交叉放在身前，脸上的笑容像是从未消弭。

「我运行了一个面部识别算法，」在Shaw观察Whiskey的时候，Root开始解释，「她和我的面部结构和身材最为相似。」

“你是说……她和你期望中的样子最像。”

Shaw毫不掩饰地打量着Whiskey。她同Root说的一样比她高，褐色的头发间有几缕颜色稍浅，发尾带着波浪，随意地顺着肩膀垂下。当她们四目相对时，Shaw发现Whiskey的瞳色比她稍浅。然后她便记起，Root总言出必行。

“你怎么看到我的？”

「项链，」Root停顿了一会儿才继续说，「我希望这些伤疤不会扰了你的兴致。」

“不会。”Shaw伸手捧着Whiskey的脸，大拇指摩挲着光洁皮肤上粗糙的伤疤。Whiskey-Root叹了口气，向她手的方向靠得更近。“它们还挺性感的。”

「我真高兴你这么说。」

这整件事都透着点诡异，耳里的声音和身下女人的反应万分协调。她的唇齿在Whiskey的身体上游走，带来Root一声声的呻吟，让她沉溺其中无法自拔。Whiskey万分养眼，Root的声音又性感十足，让这场性爱美妙得无与伦比。一切结束后，Whiskey在她身上留下了不少淤青和咬痕，末了还在脸颊上轻轻留下一个湿热的吻。

Shaw边笑边躺回床上，“Root？”

但她没有得到回答。她敲了敲耳机的按键、又检查了控制器，发现两者都在关闭状态——控制器的屏幕是黑的，耳机里也没有回应。Shaw以平生最快的速度从床上爬起来穿上衣服，耳里的沉默太令人不安，这代表Root那边出了什么问题。但没有Shaw解决不了的问题，即便这意味着她得找到Control。就在她准备好了要去把几个相关人员都暴揍一顿后，耳机滴地一声响了，控制器也显示正在重启。

“Root？”

「Sameen……」

Shaw还没来得及松口气，Root的声音又立刻让她觉得担忧。Root几乎是在边啜泣边说话，但这同先前愉悦时光中的语调不同，她听起来像是在因什么而痛苦，而且生理上的痛苦。Shaw不知该如何应对。

“你没事吧？”

「救救我，求你。」

Shaw疑惑地皱着眉，她本以为这一天已经够诡异了，“救你？”

「放我自由。」

*

不知怎么的，从这之后Root就变了。

Root从最开始就一直玩着忽冷忽热的戏码，要么严肃克制，要么就挑逗打趣，没有任何的中间区域，就像她有分裂人格一样。但尽管如此，这两个人格都十分关心Shaw。不过在Claire-Whiskey-Root这事之后，Shaw认识的那个Root就完全消失了。她再也不和他挑逗或调情，也不再称她为 _Sameen_ 或是 _sweetie_ ，她只叫她 _Shaw_ 。

虽然Shaw绝不可能亲口承认，但她确实思念着Root—— _她_ 的那个Root，而不是这个只有Root声音但少了趣味的OS系统。或许是北极光终于修复了系统里的bug，但Shaw却止不住地觉得遗憾。Root现在发给她的只有号码，偶尔还有小段程序。她在一开始还能置之不理，就像Root对她的问题都置若罔闻一样。但她知道这些代码很重要，因为Root如此坚持必有其理由。Shaw当然也当得了黑客，但那些代码每天都越来越长，直到某一天超出了她的能力范围。

“你是怎么了？”Shaw边问边往备用枪的弹夹里塞子弹。柏林完事后，他们被召回了纽约，但送号码的是Wilson而不是Root，导致她现在的心情糟糕透顶。而Cole看起来也没好到哪儿去，“不要告诉我你还对斯塔德那个姑娘念念不忘。”

“那你又是怎么了？”Cole意有所指地看着那个她总戴着的黑色耳机，“要告诉我你的OS是怎么一回事吗？”

Shaw皱着眉。她一直都在避免谈论到这个话题，Cole过往每一个担忧的疑问都被她没事人般一句带过，因为本来确实也没什么事。Root就只是耳里一个烦人的声音而已，最多就是她睡过的一个脸上有疤的女人。但她从上周起就没再收到过代码，而这让她不住地去想那些代码是否已经完整——去想她是否可以做点什么，放Root自由。

“其实，我想让你帮我看个东西，”Shaw把她的usb插进了Cole的笔记本，打开了从Root那儿收集的代码，“你知道这个是什么吗？”

Cole抿着嘴开始敲键盘，一会儿后转头看她，表情既疑惑又担忧，“这是一个夺命芯片的关闭指令。”

Shaw的眉毛快挑上了天。

“这指令设计得也很精巧，那个被植入了芯片的人一定非常重要，比如单枪匹马就能干掉一个政府这样的人，”Cole说，“而且这个指令还有些其他的功能。”

“还有？”

Cole点点头，又回头去看屏幕。号码门口监控的视频在左，代码在右。“关闭指令只到这里，”他将剩下的代码标亮，“这之后属于某种病毒的一部分。”

“什么病毒？”

“我不知道。”Cole拔出了usb，然后盯着她看了会儿，似乎是在决定要不要对她坦白点什么。最后，他还是开了口，“你有想过Research是从哪儿来的号码吗？”

Shaw犹豫了一会儿还是做了回答，“没想过。”

“为什么？”

“因为我不为Research工作。”

Shaw这次的回答没有半点犹豫，因为这是事实。他们为行动处工作——为ISA工作。Research只负责在这个组织里提供号码，就像北极光给他们提供了OS系统一样。

“那你没想过他们可能会犯错？”他没等Shaw的回答，“比如圣荷西的那个家伙，Aquino，他……他是那么的困惑。”他摇了摇头。虽然他只是从屏幕中进行观察，但Aquino被Shaw射杀前惊恐的脸依然困扰着他，“你记得他怎么说的吗？”

“当然记得，因为……是我下手杀的他，而你只是通过摄像头在看。”Shaw尖锐的措辞让Cole的脸色不太好，但她没有理会。Root的失踪、一个夺命芯片的关闭指令还有神秘病毒以足够让她没什么好气，而关于Research的谈话只会让她更加恼火。“而且我还记得……他想把核离心机的设计卖给黎巴嫩真主党，然后你查到了资金。”她把手揣在口袋里，摇摇头收束情绪。Cole有时确实很烦，但这不是她乱发脾气的理由。“Research对Aquino的看法没有错，他们从没错过。”

Cole没有意识到Shaw现在还有多少自己的烦心事，也没有意识到她几乎就想揍他一顿了，他仍死咬着这个话题不放，“你都不知道他们从哪儿弄的号码，连他们是谁都不知道……又怎么敢肯定他们永远是对的？”

“我很清楚他们从哪弄的这些号码，Cole，而且你也清楚，号码是从一个折磨人的小黑屋里来的。”Shaw完全明白模拟会如何摧毁人们的意志、挖出内心最深处的秘密，她毕竟经历了七千多次。但Cole在技术岗，他可能并没有接受这些训练，因此不会意识到政府能做出什么样的事情来，“我们之所以不问Research的号码是哪儿来的，是因为Research从不出错。”

“好吧，他们这次就错了。”

Shaw冷下了脸，“你干了蠢事对吧？”

“我给局里一个朋友打了电话，让她追踪资金。资金来源不是黎巴嫩真主党，是来自于美国政府——而且就是来自于ISA。Aquino是在做保密工作，但他是在为 _我们_ 做，”Cole说，“我联系了Control——Wilson，我是说，我要求了内部调查。我保证不会把你牵扯进来。”

Shaw担忧的并不是内部调查，“你给Wilson说了？”

Cole点头，“对。”

在Shaw来得及多说点之前，监控上的异响引起了他们的注意。号码开始行动了，所以他们也得赶紧应对。他们还有工作要做，但这一切都只是灾难的开端。

号码是陷阱。

Wilson对他们下达了击杀指令，就像他们是一个有待解决的问题一样那么简单。他们杀了Cole，接着便有一个穿西装的男人凭空冒了出来，这人在先前监视号码的时候就有出现过。他知道Shaw的名字、也提出要帮忙，但她依然给了他几枪，然后抓着一个袭击者当缓冲垫从二楼窗户跳了下去。

Cole死了，而或许Shaw也活不了多久，但最令人不快的却是耳里的沉默。Root没有警告她，行动处切断了Shaw和北极光的联系——他们杀害了她剩下的最后一点属于Root的东西。

*

Shaw擅长兼顾多个任务，这也是行动处会雇佣她最重要的原因。她在报仇的同时也保护了组织——Wilson死了，Cole对Aquino的研究也安全交到了Control（或者那个自称不是Control但有足够层级的男人）手上。她从组织带出来的只有自己的USB，里面装着一个不知名夺命芯片的关闭指令。她本打算接着就去找Root，但她的自由并没有持续太长时间。Hersh的袭击完全在她的意料之外，但幸运的是，她的死亡也没有持续太长时间。

政府想让她死，而现在她也确实死过了。不得不说，她的两位新任守护天使来得有点迟，他们自称John和Harold。他们虽然救了她，但信任又是另一回事，她将他们扔在了墓地便出发去确认她母亲是否安好。她只后悔一件事——她应该带上那只狗。他绝对会是公路旅行的好伙伴。

Shaw没在母亲那儿停留多久。报纸上一个 _武装分子被当场击毙_ 的头条新闻促使她回到了纽约，但她却撞到了一个熟人。

“Shaw，”John任由她拿了他的枪，在她的枪口下慢慢转身，但看样子并不想反击，“我觉得我能在这里找到你。”

“然后你就决定要来打个招呼？”

“监视任务可能会比较无聊。”

“你又是为什么觉得我会想要个伴儿？”Shaw依然稳稳举着枪，“因为我给过你几枪还是因为我把你们丢在了墓地里？”

“我这人比较执着。”

她笑着摇摇头，“或许你就是听不懂暗示。”

她瞪着他又看了会儿才放下枪。他们两人到这里都各有目的，John对着旁边的那栋房子示意了一下。“Darlene和Evan Cole，”他说，“你前搭档的父母。”

“死了的搭档。”

“政府诬陷Cole是国内恐怖分子，我想你估计都会过来给他洗清罪名。”

这确实是Shaw的打算，“你是怎么知道的？”

“因为换我也会这么做。”

“Control已经杀了他们的儿子，不需要再毁掉他们对儿子的记忆。”Shaw失望地摇摇头。她明白这边是秘密机构的运作方式，确保所有人都没有记录也从未存在，如果她未能幸免于难也会是同一结果。但若被杀害又被诬陷的人是她，Cole绝对会为她洗清罪名，为了她，也为了她母亲。“即便是CIA也不会这么下作，他们只会把所有见不得光的东西藏起来，然后给他在墙上挂颗星星。”

“你的前雇主因为Cole发现真相而杀了他，那么也没什么能阻止他们杀他的父母，”John向前一步，“但你也很清楚，所以你在屋外而不是屋里。”

John说得没错，Shaw无法反驳，所以她错开了话题，“下次想要呼吸新鲜空气的话，换个地儿去吧。”她和他擦身而过准备离开，但他的话让她停下了脚步。

“有位朋友曾经对我说，干我们这一行的，我们行走在黑暗中，”他的目光毫无躲闪，和她一起静静地站在黑暗的小路中，“但我们无需一个人行走。”

她看着John离开，在他的车灯消失再拐弯处后，她才抬手碰了碰自己的耳朵，那里没有耳机。或许有个朋友能让这条路不那么黑暗，但耳里没有Root的声音依然会让这条路显得太过寂静。

Cole在第二天又上了新闻，但故事和前天完全不同： _武装分子或传言为_ _CIA_ _特工_ 。她和John的碰面以及这条新闻都绝非巧合，不做点回报的话也实在说不过去。所以她用了那个男人的号码追踪到了纽约的一个地方，给她的守护天使来了场惊喜。但他似乎并没有那么高兴这样看到她。

“被人找到的感觉不太好对吧？”Shaw打了个招呼。

Harold已经被她惊得站了起来，还用力咽了咽喉咙，但他恢复得足够快，“Ms. Shaw，有何贵干？”

“我还以为你希望我找到你。”有什么东西舔了舔她的手，她低头发现Bear正坐在她旁边，她拍了拍他的头。他很聪明，直接回了自己的窝。“不然你为什么要把号码给我？”

她不请自来，而Bear并未作出任何反应，Harold明显有些不满。“我是想你会打电话过来——”他跟着她的脚步，紧张地看着她研究那个贴了号码信息的玻璃板，“——不过这样也行，你知道，我的提议依然有效。”

Shaw回头去看他，“你觉得我应该找点儿爱好，不过那又应该是什么呢？”她问，“蹲在一间废弃图书馆里陪你、你那社交无能的忠犬还有Bear吗？”

“这比起拯救世界来说是逊色一些，但我们依然有欢乐的时光。”

“那你的目的又是什么呢，Harold？”她重重咬着他的名字，“这就是你的爱好？经营半路之家，收容退休杀手？”

“我讨厌宝珠蒙尘。”

“你都不觉得你太容易轻信别人了？”

“Ms. Shaw，我很肯定你是第一个这样说我的人，”Harold说，“另外，你也没拿武器。”他明显还记得他们的上次会面，即便他和John已足够表现了诚意，她依然拿枪指着他们。“这已经是进展了，有什么我可以帮到你的吗？”

Shaw把报纸扔在桌上，第一页便是Cole的报道。“今早有一则报道很有趣，”她说，“CIA的一名特工在执行秘密行动时牺牲，他揭露了一个本土恐怖组织阴谋。当然了，CIA永远是既不承认也不否认，但一名记者收到了CIA总部兰利泄露出的文件。”

Harold拿起报纸看着Cole的那一页，“我也看报道了，”他抬头看着Shaw，“很令人难过，他是英勇牺牲的。”

“你我皆知Cole不是CIA的人，所以我有个大胆的猜测——”她牢牢地盯着他的所有反应，“有人黑进了世界上最强大最机密的机构建了一个员工档案，而这个员工在昨天都还不存在。”

“这听起来有点儿牵强。”

虽然Harold拒绝承认，但Shaw确认是他做的，不过她不打算再逼问他了，因为他身后的玻璃板上有什么东西吸引了她的注意。她认出了照片上的女人——是Whiskey，但没有脸上的疤，同时还有些不太一样的地方。

“这是酒店的那个朋友。”她靠得越近，便越发能确定这个女人不是Whiskey。她们同样美丽，但这人却稍显年长，而当她在玻璃板上看见一个标有 _Root_ 名字的纸条时，她的心里又燃起了全然不同的希望。“我们的谈话被打断了，但看来我们的共同点不少，”但Harold没必要知道她说的是两个女人，“给我讲讲她。”

“我和这位女士的关系相当……复杂。”Harold记起了他们的初次会面，那算不上愉快的经历，但他们的关系自那之后有过许多进展。他们是战友，更是 _朋友_ 。即便他已决定放弃寻找、继续前行，失去她的痛苦仍在折磨着他，“你有什么问题吗？”

“Harold，你不是觉得我需要一个新爱好？”Shaw扯下玻璃板上那个Root列着已知化名的纸，忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。Root不止是她耳里一个烦人的声音而已——Root是真的。“我想我已经找到了。”

*

Harold给她的线索是个死胡同。她从德克萨斯州的Samantha Groves一直查到了斯通里奇精神病院的Robin Farrow，但Robin在两年前便人间蒸发，和Shaw加入行动处的时间相同。她有个可能的猜测——既然Root是北极光的声音，那么她一定是在政府（她的前雇主）手上，而这意味着她这几年都被关在什么不见天日的黑牢里。这促使着Shaw加快了寻找的节奏。

她尝试过另一条线索——Dollhouse。她追着Whiskey到了Dollhouse的洛杉矶分部。Whiskey微笑和说话的模样同这个基地里其他的玩偶一模一样，没有任何关于她或者Root的记忆。如果不是这里的员工——玩偶都是签了协议才来的，Shaw估计会直接把这个地方夷为平地。这地方烦人透顶，她唯一找到的线索是那个给她雇了Whiskey的顾客名字。

Ernest Thornhill。

这个线索带着Shaw回到了纽约的某个房间，而她在里面又看到了某个熟人。“John，你他妈又在这里做什么？”这已经是他们见面后她第五次拿枪指着他了，但他似乎没有以牙还牙的打算。

“呃，现在的话，Shaw，我也在想你在这里做什么。”

Shaw垂下枪。他们真的不能再在枪口下碰面了，但至少这次她没开枪。“保护组织。”

John把枪放进口袋里，笑着打趣，“那个想杀你的组织？”

“我就是那么好玩，”Shaw也笑了回去，“我在找Harold提供线索给我的那个女人，她原来经由一个叫Thornhill的人来……联系我。”

“什么女人？”

“Samantha Groves，Robin Farrow，”她耸耸肩，“她说我可以叫她Root。”

John看起来很吃惊，“Root回纽约了？”

“差不多是这样，”Shaw说，“ISA抓了她，她却设法黑了组织。但在我找到她的位置前他们就断掉了她和我的连线。”

“我们得去找Finch。”

他神秘兮兮的样子很讨厌，但她依然跟着他下了楼，“我的车在这边。”

“我开车。”

“不可能，”她冲他一阵坏笑，“当然不能你开。”

“车不错，”John打开了黄色法拉第副驾驶的车门，但在他做进去之前有什么东西飞了过来。他即时抓住了，是Shaw扔过来的散弹枪，“这是干嘛的？”

“在我开车的时候略微缓解下的你的心理失衡。”

John只是摇摇头坐在副驾上，散弹枪安放在大腿上。Shaw把车开出停车位向着图书馆方向疾驰，她不需要问John，她完全知道图书馆在哪儿。

“John？你要告诉我你是怎么认识Root的吗？或者这又和Harold有什么关系？”

“你曾经的情报来源，你叫他们Research，你的前雇主叫他们北极光。”

“你那位伙计告诉我他们不存在。”

“不，他们存在，只不过是‘它’而非‘他们’，它是一个机器。”

“你是说AI？”她一直都心存疑虑，但她和Cole不同，她不会一有想法就到处寻找答案，因为答案或是她怎么做都不会对工作有任何影响。John没有否认她的猜测，所以她继续说，“政府用它来监视每个人。”

“是Harold创造了它，而Root是——Root是它的模拟界面。”

Shaw将车停在了图书馆对门的酒吧，“我想你那个朋友欠我许多解释。”

“ _Mr. Reese_ _，_ ”Harold在连线中呼叫，“ _你在_ _Thornhill_ _的公寓里找到什么了吗？_ ”

John在同一时刻推门进去了，“我找到了一个人。”他朝背后的Shaw示意了一下。

“Ms. Shaw？你在这里做什么？”

Shaw直接向Harold走去，将那张写满Root化名的纸拍在他桌上。“你说‘复杂’的时候就应该说清楚，比如‘被政府绑架来操纵AI’。”

Harold抬头瞪着Shaw后面的John，一脸不赞成。

“我都给她讲了，”John无动于衷，“Root一直在和她说话。”

“我一直以为她就是个烦人的OS系统而已。”Shaw摇摇头，嘴角忍不住微微上翘。她记得那些Root太过“人性化”的日子，她那时还以为是自己想多了，“你是不是根本就没找过她？”

Harold没回答，只低头避开了她的视线。

“你觉得她死了对吧？”

“我也想心存希望，但希望太过痛苦。”

Shaw拉下脸，但接着便看到了他屏幕上的倒计时。“倒计时结束会发生什么？”她问他，“Harold，没时间你猜我猜的游戏了。”

“在病毒攻破TM后，第一个接电话的人会有24小时的无限制权限。”

“这就是Decima想杀Thornhill的原因，”John意识到了问题关键，“他买了整个城市的付费电话，但Decima阻止了他，他们想击溃TM。”

“Mr. Reese，我不觉得这是他们的目的。”

“他们想控制它？你为什么不早点告诉我？”

“我只是不想——”

“好了，都闭嘴，”两个男人的都转过来看她，“我不关心什么AI世界末日或是什么想变得无所不知的邪恶公司，但你说无限制权限？意思是无论什么问题都能得到回答？”

Harold点点头。

“而你没有意向去接那个电话？”

“不，Ms. Shaw，我——”

“那我接。”

“你说什么？”

“我去接电话，”Shaw从眼角看到John的身体绷紧了，“这个叫Decima的公司想要控制组织，而你——”她意有所指地看着Harold，“——你不想滥用权力，甚至都不想借此来寻找自己的朋友。”她没给他说话的机会，因为他明显都没有想过这事，“但我想，不管你们帮忙与否，我都得找到Root。”

在确认Shaw没有恶意后，John明显放松了许多。他看着Harold，“要我说，我们帮她。”

Harold叹了口气，从椅子上拿起外套便带他们出了图书馆。Shaw的车只有两座，他们用了他的轿车，花了好一会儿才穿过曼哈顿拥挤的街道。但他们不是唯一在找那个电话的人，Decimal的人已经到了，守着每一个付费电话。

他们不可能在不引起Decima的人注意的情况下直接走向电话。John和Shaw倒是不介意在人群中枪战，但Harold不会同意。他想起了Ernest Thornhill买下的第一个付费电话。在建造TM的时候，他便发现了一些不同寻常的事情，TM像印随在了他身上一样，像一个单亲家庭的孩子。如果它现在依然如此，那么纽约公立图书馆便是它的第一选择。他给Shaw指明了方向。

“又是图书馆？真的Harold？”Shaw翻了个白眼，撬开了建筑的后门。他们没用一分钟便到了图书馆里，寻找付费电话，“它会打哪个？”

“这个。”

就在Harold指向一楼那个孤零零的电话亭后，前门被人打开了，紧跟着便是一连串的脚步声，在寂静的图书馆里分外刺耳。John和Shaw都拔出了枪，在那两人够到电话亭前便放倒了他们。

“看来Decima也到了。”John说。

Shaw笑了回去，“但他们绝对接不到电话。”

更多的Decima特工进来了。Harold躲在柱子后面，John和Shaw一个接一个地废掉了这些人的膝盖。他们同时没了子弹，John得同最后一个人徒手搏击，Shaw站在Harold旁边换弹夹，换好了也没有去帮John的忙。他正被用一把刀抵在喉咙压在电话亭上，但很快他便夺过刀一把插在了那个特工胸口，然后弯腰捡起了那人的手机。

“还真是多谢帮忙。”

“你完全能自己应付。”

“Shaw，希望你带足了弹药，”John看着那个特工手机上的监视屏，“后面还有一大波人。”

“没必要了，”Shaw走向话亭，“已经快到午夜了。”话音未落电话便响了起来。她朝Harold看了眼，得到对方点头默许后接起了电话。

「你能听到吗？」

Shaw咧嘴笑了，她真是太想念这个声音了，“能。”

*

在必须的地方停了几站（其中一次是为了弄点儿吃的，Shaw可不能在空着肚子的时候揍人）后，他们到了一个叫枫树镇的地方。TM叫Shaw去一个叫卡罗的收发器工厂，这里在下班时间后也依然守卫重重。他们把车停在工厂不远处，Shaw也正好解决了第二个汉堡。

“我可以试试看能不能把前门炸开。”Shaw用力吸着饮料，而这个声音似乎让Harold非常困扰。

“Ms. Shaw，‘炸开’这个词大约不会激发什么信心。”

“你还有更好的主意吗？”

“或许我们可以试试——”

“Harold，我没和你说话。”

在将最后一点饮料吸干净后，Shaw下了车，John和Harold也跟着开门下来了，却发现她紧跟着脱掉了外套和夹克。在取出外套里的电筒后，她把衣服丢回了车上。

“你去哪儿？”Harold问。

“得爬45米的通风管，”Shaw伸展了下四肢，Harold一脸不适的样子让她忍俊不禁，“别担心，你不用从那儿走。John，她说可以用火箭筒了。”

Harold猛地转头去看John，但他只是点点头，回SUV上去拿武器。“你还带了火箭筒？”Harold有些不知所措。

“我只是有备无患。”

“仓库西边是限制区，”Shaw复述着TM的话，“你足够聪明，能弄清楚怎么过去的。给我十分钟。”

她跑向围栏，轻松翻了过去。她一路贴着墙走，但有守卫绕着工厂巡视，她得躲在几个木箱后等他们过去。在确定安全后，TM给了她信号。没几步她便看到了通风口，开始了无聊而漫长的攀爬。四分钟后，她听到警报响了，守卫们在惊恐地咆哮着什么——John轰开了正门。

她进了基地后一切又都安静了下来。这里面没有摄像头，但TM有工厂蓝图，能引导她到正确的地方。在又爬了一会儿后，她到了一个墙上的通风口。她从缝隙间朝外看了一会儿，限制区门口有两个守卫，这次是没机会避开他们了，TM也这样认为。

“别担心，”她收起手电，拿出了枪，“可以交给我了。”

通风口的门被踢开的声音让两个守卫都吓了一跳，一个在来得及回击前就倒下了，但另一个躲过了Shaw的第一次攻击。她快速躲在了某个机械后面，而他在同时迅猛回击。他有一支冲锋枪，而她只有一只手枪。

枪声响了好一会儿，基本都是他的贡献。但他却没有注意到Shaw已经在掩体间缩小了他们的距离。在他换弹夹的过程中，她便已经足够接近，对着他的膝盖就是两枪，两边肩膀也没有放过。Harold说过许多次不能打要害，但他可没说不能多给几枪。她居高临下地冲他笑了笑，然后拿走了他的门卡。

限制区的门顺利地开了，Shaw躲在门后放倒了三个毫无防备的守卫。在门重新关上后她才意识到了原因——这个房间是隔音的，而和外面的木箱和机械不同，这个房间里空荡荡的，正中间是一个钢铁做的监牢。Shaw围着走了一圈，发现了一扇厚重的门，需要七位密码，而房间也没有窗户能让她朝里看，不过笼子顶部有透出些微的光。

她在监牢顶部和门间来回看了好几眼，“我要爬上去还是……”

「2，4，3，S，7，1，P。」

Shaw输入密码后门便开了，她的管理员权限时间到了，但此时此刻这已完全不在她的考虑范围内，因为Root正躺在里面的一张床上，身上挂满了仪器，还有头套遮住了她的眼睛，很像科幻片里的场景。Shaw把枪塞回腰带，小心翼翼地接近。房里除了床外还有一台电脑，不过Root明显还活着。

“Harold，我找到她了，”Shaw咧嘴笑了，但耳机里没有回音，她敲了敲耳机打算再试一次，“Harold？”

手机完全没有信号，她抬头看了看这个监牢，意识到这应该是一个法拉第笼。门已经在她进来后自动关上了，但这已不是她最担忧的事。她解开Root身上的桎梏，然后取下了Root的头套。她用手电照了照Root的眼睛，发现瞳孔有反应，这里也没有呼吸或是进食管道，代表Root不是植物人状态。Shaw如释重负地叹了口气，继续将仪器一件件取下。就在她刚拔掉静脉注射管后，监牢的门被谁轰开了。

John和Harold从烟雾里走了出来，Shaw翻了个白眼，“你们还真是喜欢大排场。”

“不是所有人耳朵里都有个无所不知的AI，”John说，他在看到Root后皱了皱眉，“难道她——”

“只是镇定剂而已。”

在Shaw掀开Root的病号服去拆导尿管的时候，他们都足够绅士地移开了视线去做其他的事——John守门，Harold忙着捣鼓电脑。在她刚刚取下Root头上的电极后，敌人的增员到了。

“我们得尽快离开，”John在交火间吼道，“在这里就是活靶子。”

“马上。”Shaw说。她将Root翻到侧身的位置，然后立刻意识到了为什么这张床有专门的头部支撑仪器。一根长长的电缆接在Root的头骨上，电缆另一头连在电脑上。“见鬼。”

Harold看起来受到了巨大的惊吓，“这是我想的那个东西吗？”

“切入性的脑机接口。”

Shaw检查着Root脑后的切口。当发现Root是真人后，她很快便排除了骇客的可能，迅速想到了BCI（Brain-Computer Interface，脑机接口）。而就Root脑后的创口来看，他们是最近才将接口从无创式改成了切口式。如果要猜的话，估计就是在Root让Shaw _放她自由_ 之后。

她拔出刀正准备隔断电缆，却注意到了Root耳后的另一条伤疤，“Harold，她有移植什么东西吗？”

“有，右耳的移植耳蜗。”

但Shaw看到的是左耳。“夺命芯片……”她立刻收回了刀，“如果强行切断和电脑的连接，她会死。”

“你不能把芯片挑出来吗？”

Shaw对着John拉下脸，“这不是理想的手术环境。”她跟着开枪放倒了一个靠近监牢的特工。

“那我想我们需要一个计划。”

“快一点儿的计划。”John说。

“Mr. Reese，编码关闭指令需要时间。”

Shaw的眼神亮了。“Harold，对你的作品有点信心，”她从牛仔裤口袋里掏出一个USB递给他，“如果你的机器已经写好了的话，我们就不需要现场写一个关闭指令。”

在Harold运行代码后，Shaw隔断了电缆。他们没时间确认，但Root没有痉挛也没有其他反应，所以它应该是生效了。John一如既往地绅士，他脱下外套盖在Root身上将她抱了起来。Shaw走在前面，用双枪清路。他们没受什么伤便安全到了停车的位置。Shaw提议让Harold开车，她更想坐在后座，让Root枕在她腿上。

他们到John的安全屋后Root都依然处于昏迷状态。Shaw用这个时间和安全屋的麻醉剂取下了移植的BCI，然后缝合了伤口。芯片还得再等会儿，因为正当她用纱布包好创口时，Root动了动。Shaw坐在床边，看着Root睁开了眼。她冲她眨巴着眼睛，明显还没有反应过来。Shaw从床头柜上拿过一瓶水递了过去，Root身体的反应很慢，但嘴角渐渐有了弧度，而Shaw发觉自己也在笑。

“我……”Root的声音十分嘶哑，“就……知道你……会……为我……回来。”

Shaw耐心地等Root说完。虽然嗓音嘶哑，但她依然能认出这个声音、这个语调。它陪伴着她在行动处的每一分秒的时光，它充斥着她梦里的每一处。她抑制住检查耳机的冲动，伸手握住了Root的手。Shaw没有说话，她知道在那样的经历后，Root还要花上很长时间才能恢复正常的身体机能，现在甚至简单的说话都很艰难。但Root足够固执，她用大拇指在Shaw的手背上敲着摩斯电码。

「想我了吗？」

Shaw叹了口气，摇头翻了个白眼。「当然。」她用摩斯电码敲了回去。

虽然在现实中Root也很烦，或许比她做OS系统的时候还要烦，但Shaw也不愿设想任何其他的可能。因为Root不仅仅是Shaw耳里的一个声音而已，她是真的，她就在这里。


End file.
